The Rebel Leader
by KissMyBassSutcliffe
Summary: You might know him as the rebel leader.You may know him as the man who fought for justice,easily spotted above all others with his red over jacket and curly blonde hair. You may know him as a man with a passion for all to be free. But, I know him as Alexander Enjolras and he is so much more. But, time is running out-and he doesnt care about me-only the war. or does he? Enjolras/OC


**Ciao my friends :P (hello) anyways I just saw Les Miserable in theatres and fell in love with it! I absolutely loved Alexander Enjolras! (he was the rebel leader in the 2012 movie with curly blonde hair and the red over coat) So for my first Les Miserables story I'm doing an Enjolras/Oc romance ;) **

**I do not own Les Miserable, the soundtrack, or any songs that I may add in unless specifically noted. **

You might know him as the rebel leader. You may know him as the man who fought for justice- easily spotted above all others with his red over jacket and curly blonde hair. You may know him as a man with a passion for all to be free. But, I know him as Alexander Enjolras…and he is so much more.

It was raining. Something that was really common this time of year. The soft bounding of the rain echoed off the coble stone road, sickly plastering my hair to my face. I attempted to brush it out of my eyes, only succeeding in spilling more water from the bucket as I staggered to lift it. Mum was going to be mad.

I believe that was the day when I first saw him. Eponine, my sister, was up ahead peeking out from the shelter of doorway to talk to two little boys. They appeared to be around my age, I noted with excitement. I tried to pick up speed a bit, staggering over my wet shoes as they squished unpleasantly with each step.

I came to a stop in front of them, my bucket banging against my knees painfully as I successfully sloshed water over one of the already soaking wet boys. He didn't seem to mind though, I thought with relief. I was greatly disappointed to find one of the boys was Maurice. Eponine was head over heels for him and they often didn't let me play with them. That was alright though, for I could always play with Cosette, supposing mother didn't know.

The other boy however, was rather new to me much to my excitement. His hair was shorter than most boys, sticking to his face from the water- but I could tell it was curly and a light shade of blonde soon to darken over the years a bit. His smile was wide yet daring with a hint of curiosity- widening into his pale pink cheeks slightly pudgy with age.

His eyes were the most intriguing to me, being a piercing hazel slightly overpowered by green. They were wide with excitement and passion for life, and they lighted up in wonder when he spoke. Eponine elbowed me in the gut, much to my distain as I hissed at her. "What?!" I glared, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment when she informed me the blonde boy was speaking to me.

I lowered my head glancing back over to him meekly. "I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked, watching the amusement cross over his face, cocking his head to the side as a few curls loosened their wet hold to his face. "I said I'm Alexander. Alexander Enjolras." He introduced, pursing his lips as he watched me, obviously waiting for a reply.

I grinned brightly as I stated my name. It was always something I was proud of. Maybe too much- but that was no thanks to mum who didn't waste a minute in constantly telling me how much better I was then Cosette. I felt bad for the little girl- she was my friend. "I'm Elita Amelia Esme. That mean chosen laborer to love." I grinned proudly.

Alexander and Maurice erupted in laughter, shaking their heads. Even Eponine I could tell was trying to stifle laughter for my well being or at least so I wouldn't tell mum. I sighed blushing, as I looked down. I really wished they'd stop laughing at me. After a moment they settled down, both grinning pleasantly. "That's alright, my name means defender of men." Alexander grinned. "Doesn't seem to accurate, ey?" Maurice smirked.

Alexander followed quickly, by tackling the younger boy to the ground putting him in a headlock. Eponine turned to me while the boys were laughing and rolling around in the rain. Mum would never let me do that, says I'd ruin the clothes she took so long to save up for. I looked down at the tattered brown dress with a lacy white collar that had long since discolored.

I sighed, feeling suddenly self conscious in front of the boys. It didn't matter though, all the girls here looked like this. I couldn't help but envy Alexander's red coat. I turned my gaze wearily to Eponine, only to find her shouting my name. I had zoned out again. "Yes?" she cocked her head at me, her eyes darting from the wrestling boys, to me and back again in a hinting manner. "Shut up" I rolled my eyes, as she smirked. "I'm telling mom!"

She ran off between the buildings, a shortcut we had found years ago as she raced through the rain her brown dress, quite similar to mine, billowing in the wind. I glanced back at Enjolras, his last name that I'd soon be fond of calling him by as he looked up- almost like he had sensed me watching him.

He gave me a lopsided grin, Maurice still struggling underneath him as he watched me. I laughed lightly, waving a goodbye, before chasing off after my sister. I hope mum wasn't to mad. All I said was shut up, but Eponine had a very pitiful aspect to her.

By the time I got home, Eponine had just arrived. I hadn't taken the short cut, knowing it would do no good if she was in front of me- constantly knocking over barrels and bins like she'd done countless times before to slow me down. I didn't, however, notice her waiting carefully in the door way, as I barreled into her, heart set on not getting in trouble.

I jumped back, half expecting her to either cry for mum- or yell at me and tell me I was a fool. She didn't do either though, just waved me off as she continued to watch. Growing curious, I peeked over her shoulder into the cavern. A tall man with a bushy beard, and a top hat was talking to mum and dad. Little Cosette, I noticed- was quivering behind him, her tiny hands griping onto his large over coat. I sighed in relief as I saw the bucket beside her.

Mum had obviously grown tired of waiting for me, and as usual, sent Cosette to do it in my place. She was my friend, but sometimes I was glad I didn't have to do as many choirs as I did before she came. What little girl living on the streets wouldn't? I didn't think mum would be mad though, seeing the look of obvious excitement she and papa were trying to hide so desperately.

The strange man handed papa money. I didn't know how much but it must have been a lot, seeing as our parents faces lighted up in excitement. Mum leaned over to kiss the little girl, causing me to snarl. I knew she never liked her, and I hated when she pretended like she did. Eponine and I watched in jealousy as the man lifted Cosette into his arms, laughing happily.

Mum and papa always told us how perfect we were, but never that they loved us and whenever we asked for something they'd tell us we were greedy and didn't need it. That's why soon in the future we start to steal from the travelers just like them. Eponine eventually wandered into the house, but I stayed watching my friend.

She waved to me over his shoulder, smiling as I forced one in return through my jealously. My heart plummeted as the man covered her eyes pulling a doll from behind his back. It was soft and white in a pretty little blue dress. Not like the little rag I had upstairs in my room. Tears pricked to my eyes as I watched. Cosette and I always dreamed about having that doll and together we'd been saving up.

But, she didn't even look at me. Not even once more as he carried her off. Didn't rush to my side, and tell me it would be alright- that we'd share. I pulled the few coins I had managed to find in the streets over the years- which wasn't easy at all as I frowned. I shoved them back into my pocket before rushing inside and up the stairs.

Throwing myself onto my bed I glanced around my room, picking the little rag doll off my bed as I cradled it to me crying. "Someday. Someday something good will happen to you Elita." I told myself in a tired whisper. Little did I know I was about to get something much more than I'd bargained for.

** So any good at all? I know it doesn't say much about her but that's kind of the point at the moment. I hope you enjoyed it! **** please Read and Review! :D**

**~Just another dreamer**

**Brook**


End file.
